Welcome back
by Kisa Black
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldy, he has avenged his loved ones. yet he feel all alone. when the death eater's wand rise to the sky and create shooting stars ppl start to worry until the dinning halls doors open to reveal.. i sux at summaries bt plz read!


**(A/N)**

**This happens after the fight with voldy… well more like during the fight… this is my first Harry Potter story.. So go easy on me… I don't know if I'll make this one-shot or longer… depends on my reviews… thank you… now lets begin….**

~Harry Potter~

Harry faced down at Voldemort's body. It was over. The reason he was "The Boy Who Lived", it was finally over. Everyone who died, he had avenged them, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and everyone else. He didn't feel any better but he felt like a huge weight was released from him. He was free from Voldemort, forever, so was everyone else. He felt people hug him and trying to touch him but he didn't care. He needed to rest, he was tired. He had gone through so much these pass 17 almost 18 years… then all the death eater's wands raised into the sky. Everyone looked at them, wands pointing at them. The wands began to glow then they broke, causing hundred of stars. They looked like shooting stars but normally shooting stars went to one direction, but not these, they flew towards every direction. They didn't want to worry about this right now, tomorrow they'll figure it out… not now. They needed to rest.

Harry didn't noticed he was sitting at one of the tables, the bodies Remus, Tonks and Fred as well as everyone else were put in a different room. I wanted to cry for them. But he wanted to be alone. Luna was next to him.

"I would like some peace…"she said

"I'll love some…"

Right when Luna was going to open her mouth, the dining hall doors opened. Everyone turned to see the cause…

Harry's eyes widen. He slowly got to his feet. It wasn't possible… he wasn't…. he couldn't be…

Harry walked toward the person, not knowing the other person behind him.

"Remus?" Harry whispered…. "How?… are you really?"

Remus smiled, "Harry, I am Remus Lupin, your third year defense of the dark arts teacher and I'm married to Tonks, we have a son named Teddy Remus Lupin…" before he continued Harry hugged him. He had tears down his face. His family member had returned. How? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

"What about us Harry?" said a familiar voice.

Harry let go of Remus to see Tonks… and FRED!

"TONKS! FRED!" He attacked them with a hug.

"Easy Harry… Im sore" Fred laughed.

"Fred?" Harry turned to see Molly, his second mother.

"Hi mom" Fred smiled

Molly didn't waste one second more. She tackled him into a hug, they ended up on the floor.

"Mom you're hurting me"

But Molly didn't seem to hear him.

Fred managed to get both of them up, by that time the Weasley family had appeared. They all hugged him and cried, heck even George cried. Everyone who saw the scene began to cried along them. Harry was so happy he didn't think about anything else, he stood by Tonks and Remus. He didn't want to let them out of his sight. He was really happy, his uncle was back. He was still a bit dizzy after everything that had happened.

"Wanna take a walk?" Remus asked them

They nodded.

They walked in silence for a few moments, then Remus asked how he defeated Voldemort. Harry explained everything as best as he could. Remus bite his lip when Harry told him that Voldemort attack his "supposed" dead body. They made it to the Whomping Willow, both Remus and Harry seemed to stop in there tracks. Sirius…

Harry was finding it hard to breath, not long along Sirius was with them… he needed Sirius he was the closes thing he had to a father… and now he was gone and it was all his fault.

Remus grabbed his shoulders, "Harry it wasn't your fault…" Harry noticed he was also crying, even Tonks.

Then they started to walk back to the castle. When they heard movement. They turned to see a figure coming out of the Whomping Willow, they froze, waiting to see who it was.

"Harry are you alright?" it asked

_That voice_ Harry thought _I know that voice… that voice…. It cant be…_

Without thinking, Harry ran to the figure and hugged him

"Harry!" Remus yelled

But Harry didn't listen, "Sirius…"

Sirius hugged back, "What's going on Harry? One moment we were at fighting in the ministry then you guys were gone…"

Seeing Sirius's face, Remus ran to him as well, so did Tonks.

"SIRIUS!"

They tackled them into the ground. They laughed and cried, expect for Sirius, who was _Siriusly_ confused. They explained what happened to him, everything from the moment he died to that exact moment.

"BELLATIX!" he yelled, "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING WITCH! LET ME AT HER!" he yelled as he marched towards the castle, "I'LL SET HER HAIR ON FIRE!"

Harry and the others followed him, "Sirius, she's already dead… Molly got her cause she tried to kill Ginny" they tried to explained.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL TOTURE HER CORSE THEN! HOW DARE SHE! SHE .. SHE! BECAUSE OF HER YOU WERE ALONE AGAIN!" he rolled his sleeves up, "LET ME AT HER!"

After a long while they calmed him down. But he asked if he could dispose of her body, after all he was her beloved cousin. He had an evil grin as he said it. He kept saying, "muggle grave will do and white dress"

They walked into the castle, everyone gasped at Sirius, which he noticed so he decided to say, "Yes, my people I have returned to you… yes yes I know you have missed me. But these world needs me…"

Harry laughed, it felt so good to laugh. He didn't leave Sirius's side, nor did Sirius leave Harry's side… Tonks and Remus went to their house to check on their baby. But promised to return to soon, with little Teddy.

Without knowing both Harry and Sirius fell asleep, Professor McGonagall raised her wand and took them to the Gryffindor tower, she put both of them in their former beds.

"They look peaceful don't they?" someone whispered.

McGonagall turned to see Albus Dumbledore

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Professor?"

"How?… oh never mind…. Welcome back…"

"thank you…"

They left the two boys… well two men now, but to McGonagall and Dumbledore they will always be boys.

~Dumbledore's Office~

He sat in his chair, when Snape came into the light.

"How are we alive?" he asked like nothing happened.

"Im not sure…"

"Who else has come back?"

"Those who died in battle and us two…"

They stayed quiet…

Without a warning the fire in the chimney arose and two figures came out…

"Dumbledore where's Harry?" they yelled, fear was all over their faces.

Snape stood there shocked.. They women he always loved and the man he always hated were in front of him.

Even Albus was shocked, he had to blink several times to make sure HE wasn't seeing thing. James and Lily Potter were in front of him.

"James… Lily? Is that really you?" he asked

"Of course its us!" James shouted, it wasn't that he meant it to come out as a shout, but his baby boy was missing and he was going crazy.

"THIS ISNT THE TIME ALBUS!" Lily shouted, she was scared and angry, "WHERE'S MY BABY!" her face was the color of her hair. Neither Lily or James had noticed Snape.

Snape just stood there shocked. He couldn't move and he could barely breath.

"Lily James I need you two to calm down… I'll explain everything right now…" Albus turned to Snape, "You may leave now" he said gently. At that moment James and Lily turned to Snape

"Severus?" "Sniville? (**Im not sure how James nickname for Snape was) **

Snape swallowed, then turned to leave, he wasn't ready for this. He made his escape.

After a few minutes, Albus was able to calm them down and began to tell them everything they had missed, he even told them that Harry was now 17, almost 18 and he had just defeated Voldemort and he was currently sleeping his in room with Sirius, he even explained what happened to Sirius when they died and who really betrayed them.

At the end of the explanation, James and Lily ran out. People stopped when they saw them run pass them.

"Was that the Potters?"

They even passed Ron and his family, who were shocked to see Harry's parents, Ron and his brother and sister had never seen them before but they knew it was them.

Harry looked exactly like his Father, but he had his mother's eyes. They were heading toward the dorms. Where Harry and Sirius were. They knew to stay clear of it for a while.

~Neville~

Neville felt that he should visit his parents, he found his grandma and they both felt the same thing. Without saying much they left to go to the hospital his parents were in. they didn't stop walking there. They didn't let anyone stop them. When they made it to the room they saw his parents talking. They froze.

Gran was crying tears of happiness and Neville stood there. Alice and Frank noticed their family. Alice cried and ran to her son. Neville just stood there for a few more seconds then hugged her back, with every he had.

"Neville.." his mom whispered, "Neville…"

He never thought he would hear his mom say his name again.

His father came next and hugged him then his mother. He was happy. He was really happy. He had his parents back and it was all thanks to Harry and he had to admit, he helped too.

Still hugging his mom, he said, "I love you mom…"

"I love you, Neville."

~Lily and James~

They ran and ran. They had to reach the tower, when they reached the fat lady she just stared at them.

When they were about to yell at her to open, she did it without a doubt. They ran in the tunnel then ran up the stairs, they didn't know which room they were in but they checked James's old room, and sure enough they were there. They stopped by the door, staring into the room they saw Sirius sleeping next to a young boy. The boy was the exact image of James. Without a thought, that was their baby boy. Nearly 17 years… they weren't with him for 17 years… he raised himself, since his only living family didn't help him much.

They walked up to them. Sirius looked cold so James covered him with his blanket. Which was on the floor.

_Some things never change_ James thought. Then he turned to his son. He really did look like him.

"Thank you James… " Sirius said in his sleep. Causing both James and Lily to turn to him. They remembered that James or Lily would always cover Sirius when he was cold and for some reason he always knew who it was. He would say thank you in that moment but he wouldn't remember later on.

Right when he said thank you, He opened his eyes…he saw them and blinked slowly…

He sat up and stared at them…. After blinking a few times he said, "I must be dreaming… there's no way that….. But then again I did…."

James and Lily smiled at him, "Hey Padfoot" they said. When they said that Sirius jumped up in tears and hugged them.

They sat down on his bed and talked. Sirius was still in tears. James made fun of him which cased him to cry a little more. He had missed his brother. Sirius explained what happened while they were gone, gave a little more information then Albus. He gave them _S.P.O.V _"Sirius's point of view" as he called it.

Their laughter caused Harry to wake up, Sirius was the first to raise up and go t him, James and Lily were frozen. They were going to met their son and it was a little scary for them.

"Hey Harry…" Sirius whispered kindly, "There's some people I want you to meet…" Sirius tilted his head to the side.

Harry was confused but he sat up to face…. His parents.

Harry stared with eyes filled with sleep, then slowly his eyes widen. He couldn't believe. The man and women in front of him… he had always dreamt of them, of getting to know them. But this… this was crazy…

"Harry.." said the women with red hair gently, almost like she was scared to use his name….

Harry's chest rised and lowered quickly, it was getting hard to breath. His eyes filled with tears..

"M-mom?"

She nodded, her tears were sliding down her face.

Then he turned to the man

"D-d-dad?"

James also nodded. At that moment he looked at Sirius, "this isn't a joke right?'' he asked pleading.

Sirius was in tears once again, "no Harry. This isn't a joke."

Harry didn't really hear him but instead he jumped up and attacked his parents with a hug.

They gladly hugged him back. Tears ran down all their faces.

"Mom…. Dad" Harry cried, "mom… dad…." he kept repeating that. He couldn't say more than that. Sirius joined the hug. Lily was crying as hard as Harry was. James and Sirius were trying to hold it in, but failed miserably. Harry still couldn't calm down. He was shaking like crazy. The tears never seemed to end. He couldn't talk right. His throat felt really thick and heavy. He would look down for a second but when his eyes met with his parent's faces he would cry again. For so long he wanted to see his parents, to meet them. He felt like all his emotions came out at once, everything he felt for his whole life just came out. No one stopped him, in fact them joined him.

After a long time, Harry finally calmed down. They talked for hours, they had complete forgotten about the outside world.

~Remus Lupin~

When he and Tonks got home, they ran to Tonk's mom. Hugged her then ran to their son. They reached his room and Remus picked him up and handed him to his mother. Then he hugged them both. So close, they were so close of never seeing his son again. Whatever had happened happen. After an hour or so, they all went back to Hogwarts.

"Ron, where's Harry and Sirius?" he asked

Ron took a while to answer, like he was thinking if he should tell him.

"In the dorm, you should go… but alone for now…" he answered

"Why?"

Ron smiled, "You'll see.."

Tonks told him to go and that she's wait for him. He kissed her and went in search for Harry and Sirius.

Remus walked up the stairs, when he opened the dorm to Harry's room, and his former room, he stood still.

Four smiling and tearful faces turned to him.

"Hey Moony" James said as he walked over to him and hugged him.

"Ja-James?"

"Yup" James smiled, "Im back from the dead… yhooo!"

Remus smiled as tears slide down, this was what Ron meant.

"You're still an idiot you know that"

"Moony! Im hurt!" he placed his hand over his heart.

Remus laughed

Lily got up and hugged him.

"Welcome back…"

"Thank you…"

They sat down and Remus told them he was married and that he had a baby boy.

"WHAT!" James AND Sirius yelled, Lily just smiled and said, "How wonderful"

"Sirius, why are you yelling? I already told you."

Sirius blinked several times… "Oh yeah… I forgot.."

They all laughed, they were happy and alive and better than that, they were together…

"SO Harry" Lily said

"Yeah Mom?"

"Tell me about your years in Hogwarts, I well we want to know.." she answered

"tell me about your fan club and your girlfirends" James grin

Lily just glared at him.

"Well umm…" Harry choked on his words

Sirius grin, Harry had already told him about Ginny but he didn't tell him at she was, and had just became once again his girlfriend, and Remus already knew that Harry and Ginny were a couple, he knew that the others didn't know. This was going to be interesting. He could already see Harry turning pink.

James, Lily and Sirius knew he was hiding something since he blushed at the word _Girlfriend_

"What haven't you told me, Harry?" Sirius said in a growl

"Harry. Spill!"

"Well…. Umm… I…."

**(A/N)**

**Im thinking of continuing this story… but I don't know if you want me too.. Soo people tell me if you do, I already have some ideas… but I don't know if you even like where this story is heading.. Please review..**


End file.
